Sasuke's timely expedition
by Themanlygamer
Summary: Sasuke as an adult is sent back in time because he tries to do something nice and save a family member. How will this play out?


**I saw that there was a huge lack of sasuke time travel fics, so I'm gonna add to that small amount.**

 **Also, I don't really know how old certain characters were at certain time periods, so I'm just gonna make it up as I go. And, Sasuke isn't really going to react the way Sasuke would react in another fanfiction.**

 **On a final note, I'm not going to add Dattebayo, y'know or believe it to the end of whatever Naruto says unless you really want me to. I feel like that shouldn't be important, but whatever.**

 **I do not own Naruto/Boruto.**

The man known as Sasuke Uchiha was rubbing water on his face with his one hand. There was no way this was happening. He was in a genjutsu. He had to be. The only problem was that he had done the release jutsu several times to no avail. Of course, his outer shell was calm and collected like his usual self for the most part, his inner conscious was freaking out.

 _ **Earlier**_

The sword seemingly slipped from Sasuke's hand. The moment he felt it leave his hand, he instinctively turned and saw his best friend stabbed in the gut. He turned back to the other mysterious Uchiha, who was laughing. 'So that's it, huh' Sasuke looked around and saw a group of kunais heading straight for Sarada. He jumped in the way, the kunai puncturing into his back.

Shin Uchiha stood up smiling, his creepy sharingans twitching everywhere. He vanished from sight, reappearing next to Sarada. A vortex appeared, similiar to the kamui Obito had, causing Sarada to scream. While Sakura charged in, ready to sacrifice herself to save Sarada, Sasuke lowered his injured self to the ground and picked up a rock. He threw it next to Sarada and using his rinne sharingan, teleported next to her and throwing her at Sakura. He then threw his sword at Shin, getting him right in his right eye. He screamed in pain before he slid into his kamui.

Sasuke however, felt a sudden strong gravity coming from the portal, much stronger than it was a few seconds ago. The portal felt like what Sasuke imagined was a black hole. He was dragged in. Naruto tried to drag his injured body to get Sasuke, but even with the help of giant kurama link arms, it didn't help. "NOOO, SASUKE!" The hokage screamed while running towards the problem, doing so too late.

 **(?) time**

The child uchiha known as Itachi was jumping from tree to tree. He had to get to his room before his father caught him going out at night again. This was the last thing he needed. As he was jumping, he felt raindrops grace his skin. Great, now rain.

The speed he was going slowed, to ensure he didn't slip. This was a smart choice since seconds later, the sheer amount of rain quickened exponentially. The lightning was also getting really bad. Especially since it was black. Itachi stopped and did a double take. ' _Wait…'_ In all his 7 years of living, he's never heard of black lightning.

It was even weirder how the lightning was constantly landing on something in a specific direction rapidly like rain. He started to go in the direction of said rapidfire lightning where he came across a clearing. The lightning stopped as soon as he stepped out. He walked forward as cautiously as a ninja could, and in the center of the clearing was a man who was lying down. He had features similiar to that of an Uchiha, but something felt odd. _Familiar._ He grabbed the older Sasuke's arm and hoisted him over his shoulder.

 **Later**

"Itachi, where are you? You told me you were gonna help me train!" Sasuke was walking through the house. It was early morning, but he couldn't find his brother. He heard gasping coming from the direction the woods were. He ran over, and saw his brother underneath a middle aged man. He went to help him.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Itachi grunted out.

"Don't even mention it. So, do you know who this guy is?" Sasuke gestured to the man above him.

"No clue. He reminded me of someone close, so I grabbed him from where I found him, and here we are."

They dragged the stranger into the guest bed. They would have to discuss this with father later, but the stranger was higher on the list of priorities. Sasuke went into the kitchen and got a cold wash cloth. When he cane back, putting the cloth on the stranger's forehead, Itachi staying beside the man. When the child Sasuke got back with the wash cloth, the adult was already moving. He sat up, holding his head in his right hand. "H-hey! Lay down. You're probably sick or something, because you look pale."

Sasuke pulled off his clothes and showed the familiar child his wounded back. Itachi straightened his back. He could only imagine the pain.

"This is nothing to me. Don't worry about it. Say, I feel like I know you from somewhere…" Sasuke grabbed Itachi's face by the sides before he could react. The younger Sasuke jumped up, kunai ready to go. The adult glanced over, getting yet another eerily familiar feeling in his gut, dismissed the youngest child as not a threat, and turned back go the kid in hand.

Itachi swatted the man's hands away from him. Sasuke pulled back and scratched his head briefly in thought. He searched his mind and after a minute, he remembered who these children are. Before Itachi could ask the man for his name, the older Sasuke's eyes widened in realization, and headed into the bathroom of the place that haunted him for years, Itachi in pursuit. The youngest in the group had no idea what the other two were doing. He followed them in hopes of understanding what was happening.

The man known as Sasuke Uchiha was rubbing water on his face with his one hand. There was no way this was happening. He was in a genjutsu. He had to be. The only problem was that he had done the release jutsu several times to no avail. Of course, his outer shell was calm and collected like his usual self for the most part, his inner conscious was freaking out. Sasuke exhaled and composed himself. He would figure this out later, but for now he would take advantage of the current situation and change the future in the best way he could.

Itachi Uchiha stood in the middle of the doorway. Kid Sasuke was trying to see what they were doing. Sasuke sighed before turning to the kids. "Itachi. Are you in the ANBU?" The nod from Itachi was silent and quick. "I'm a rookie though. How do you know my name?"

"I'll tell you both that in a minute. Sasuke. Do you know of a kid named Naruto Uzumaki?" he had to think for a moment before he sneered. "That loser no one likes?"

"Y-yes. Well, do you know where he might be at this hour? Like, an adoption center, or his own apartment?" the man leaned on the wall.

"He might be at the adoption place. Now, answer Itachi's question."

"Very well. You both know how we all thought we felt similiar to someone or something? Well," Sasuke gestured to the child next to Itachi. "I… am you from the future. I will be back by tomorrow night or later to discuss this with you."

Before either (child) Sasuke or Itachi could say anything, Sasuke has disappeared and was replaced by a chakra infused lamp.

. . .

Sasuke went into an office he has never went into before. He needed to if he wanted to set things right.

"So, Mr. Uchiha. You want to buy a house?"

"Yes."

"How much money are you willing to spend?"

A big bag of money was thrown onto the table that seperated the agent and Sasuke. The man lifted and looked into the bag.

"You can take any not currently owned houses in the village with this amount." The man placed a binder on the table. Sasuke looked through it and pointed at the last one. It had enough room for 3 to 4 people if they wanted a big room, their own bathrooms, a big sized kitchen and more. "This one."

"All right. Now jus' sign here, here and here."

. . .

When Sasuke walked to the adoption center, the first thing he heard was shouting coming from the inside. He got into the clinic. The room was silent save for the woman at the counter.

"Excuse me, can I go talk to one of your children?"

The woman looked up from her sleeping position. "Sure. Who?"

"Naruto."

"Oh- what did he do this time? The little demon needs to learn respect. I don't know why the Hokage won't let us kick him out until he's at the very least 7.

Sasuke's face slightly hardened in anger before he shook it off. "Right…"

He followed the screaming and found the will-be-hokage-eventually shouting at the person who grabbed him. Sighing from exhaustion, he walked up. "Excuse me, will you follow me? I want to ask a couple questions."

"Why would I follow you?" confused, the kid stopped what he was doing, which case being struggling out of an adult's grasp. He was in a choke hold and couldn't escape. Until he kicked the big man in the nuts, causing him to stumble, let him go, and fall to the ground. Sasuke winced in sympathy right before Naruto dragged him along as he ran away. "You wanted to talk to me, right? Well come on!"

. . .

After 10 minutes of jumping from tree to tree, Naruto slowed and stopped behind a tree out of breath. Sasuke stood next to him, ready to start the conversation.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"you know how everyone hates you and seemingly want you dead?" Sasuke walked over and sat on a nearby log of wood.

"All the time. Why, did you just want to talk with me so you can beat me up like everyone else in the village?"

"I want to adopt you." Sasuke saw a little glimmer of hope in Naruto's eyes, and then distrust. The years of neglect from everyone he's met until now hit him like a ton of bricks. Tears are forming in his eyes, mouth quivering. Naruto stood still, and looked up. "So you know why everyone hates me, but still want to adopt me?"

Sasuke nodded.

"This isn't a prank to get me back for all I've done, right?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Though I don't think the third hokage would approve. So you should confront him about it. Also, I'm your future best friend sent back in time." Naruto's eyes widened.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Have you met my younger self yet?"

Naruto shook his head once. "I haven't met anyone who would ever be my friend. If you are lying and this is a joke, I'll never forgive you!"

Sasuke slightly waved his hands in defense. "No, I'm just trying to save you and a few others from lots of pain and suffering. "Meet me at your favorite place at 6 pm tomorrow. You know where, so we can discuss the adoption. Try to convince the hokage to come if you can. I have a meeting with a couple kids." he said swiftly before completely disappearing. Naruto scratched the back of his head. He needed to learn more about the future if he really is who he says he is.

This was going to be great.

 **And, that's that. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
